


Can't Say Cock

by trash__universe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Smut, Comedy, M/M, many synonyms for dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash__universe/pseuds/trash__universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine’s touches were addictive, and Kise found himself arching into each one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Say Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy~

The pair stumbled through the door to Aomine’s bedroom, lips already locked in a furious kiss. They’d been holding back since the practice game between their teams had ended, ultimately resulting in a win for Aomine, not that Kise had been that disappointed. The pair were neck and neck now, the only variables unaccounted for in the games were their teammates, whom now ultimately decided who won with how hard they chose to play. 

Aomine and Kise fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Their lips still interlocked in an eager kiss, both fighting for dominance, though Kise knew Aomine would win the battle once again. The tanned man always did, not that the blonde minded one bit. No, he loved when the bluenette got this way, ravenous for his body. 

Kise’s hands roamed over the dark skin, pushing the bluenette’s shirt over the top of his head, while Aomine followed suit. The pair made quick work of their clothes, throwing them off the side of the bed in a frenzy. This always seemed to happen after they hadn’t seen each other for a while. Aomine had an insatiable sex drive, and while Kise’s wasn’t nearly on his level, he still found himself craving the perfectly rough touch of his partner, hands calloused after years of playing basketball. 

Aomine’s mouth soon found it’s way to the side of the blonde’s neck, leaving a smattering of purple hickies in his wake. He adored marking up the golden skin, so Kise’s teammates knew just who their ace belonged to. Not to mention, the moans and keening sounds the blonde made in response sent waves of want through the bluenette. He couldn’t believe he’d waited this long to have his model again. 

Aomine’s touches were addictive, and Kise found himself arching into each one. He mewled in pleasure when the slightly larger man found his way to his perky pink nipples, sucking them between his lips. The nibbling teeth sent sparks of pleasure straight to his crotch. With a sharp moan of “Aomine-cchi”, the blonde soon found his legs parted. 

With spit slickened fingers, Aomine prodded at his entrance. Kise soon found himself being stretched by two fingers, the digits stretching him open in a scissoring motion. He throbbed with need, just wanting Aomine to hurry up and take him. He appreciated the preparation, but he really had no patience after waiting so long to see his boyfriend again. Well, not that he had patience even after the third or fourth time they’d fucked in a day, but really, who would have patience when they could be being fucked by Aomine again? 

Turns out, he didn’t have long to wait before Aomine slathered himself with lube and pressed his one-eyed virgin destroyer into his tight entrance. Kise’s hands gripped into the dark grey sheets, his knuckles turning white as his partner roughly fucked into him. The meter long king kong dong filled him up so well, stretching him further than Aomine’s fingers had been able to do. 

With some maneuvering, the bluenette pounded against the blonde’s prostate, causing cries of pleasure to spew from his lover’s kiss swollen lips. Aomine swallowed down the sounds with his own lips, muffling his boyfriend so the neighbors wouldn’t complain about the noise. They had before, which made for a very awkward talk with his mother about safe sex and condoms and the like. Not that he used the condoms she’d gifted to him, he was just a stupid teenager afterall. 

When Kise finally quieted, the tanned boy released his lips in favor of whispering into his ear. “You like that, Kise?” His voice was a soft growl as he thrusted, breathing starting to become labored with all the strenuous activity. “My thundersword pounding into your tight little ass.” 

“Aomine-cchi! Yes!” The blonde cried out, head falling back into the convenient pile of pillows beneath him. 

“You’re such a slut.” The dark skinned boy laughed breathlessly. “Taking my flesh flute like a fucking pro.” 

Aomine kept thrusting into Kise with his spawn hammer, sweat dripping over the planes of his chest, down his firmly sculpted abs. The blonde wrapped his arms around the dark skinned neck, dragging him down for a rough kiss. Nothing was gentle between the pair, not the kisses nor the hip shattering thrusts. It just wasn’t in their nature. No, the pair preferred the bruising kind of sex - something that would leave Kise aching for days, craving the fierce pounding of his lover once more. 

Teeth and tongues collided, lips only parting for the pair to gasp and moan sharply at the other. The model’s long legs wrapped around his boyfriend’s hips, causing the love stick to sink even further inside of him. Aomine growled against Kise’s lips, hands gripping into his hips hard enough to leave bruises blossoming in their wake. His nails dug into the tender, pale flesh, producing little crescents of blood beneath them. Neither boy cared, in fact both of them sort of liked it. 

Kise was close to the edge of his orgasm, the pounding his prostate was receiving was absolutely brutal. Aomine’s thrusts became all the more erratic as he also drew close to spilling his cum inside his boyfriend. He held back, though, not allowing himself to cum before the blonde. It was all part of his competitive nature. 

Soon, Kise couldn’t hold back anymore. He came with a shout, his heat-seeking moisture missile coating both of their rock hard abs with his sticky semen. With Kise tightening around him, Aomine found himself unable to hold back as well, cumming deep inside the blonde’s ass with his tan banana. 

The pair were left sticky and panting in each other’s arms. Kise’s eyes were screwed shut as he fought to regain control of his shuddering body. Aomine collapsed on top of him in a heavy heap, snuggling into him in the aftermath of their rough love making. 

“Mmmmh…” Kise said, finally opening his gorgeous golden eyes to look up at his bluenette. “Aomine-cchi, I love it when you fuck me with your schlong-a-long-a-ding-dong.” He panted, a small smile spreading over his lips. 

“Yeah? And I love fucking you with it, brat.” The bluenette replied before pulling the blanket over them. Some serious, badass snuggling was in order before they started round two. And he was just fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.   
> Sequel in progress.   
> So not really that sorry.   
> Someone should probably take my keyboard away.


End file.
